A Brothers help
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella Salvatore is the younger sister of both Damon and Stefan Salvatore; what happens if they come to surprise her on graduationWill Damon and Stefan kill Edward for leaving their little sister? And will Bella leave with her brothers to Mystic falls? Or will she stay with Edward? Review ;D
1. Graduation

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

**Summary: **Bella Salvatore is the younger sister of both Damon and Stefan Salvatore; what happens if they come to surprise heron graduation and end up helping the Wolves and Cullens fight the New Born? Will Damon and Stefan kill Edward for leaving Bella? And will Bella leave with her brothers to Mystic falls?

* * *

**Bella's Pov ( Graduation is happening, Bella is not living with Charlie)**

It's my graduation…again, and there about to call my name.

"Who do you think those guy are?" Jessica Stanley said behind me, I looked towards where she was pointing and saw two people I thought I'd never see here.

I laughed quietly and one of my brothers winked at me with a smile on his face, I didn't answer Jessica's when …

"Isabella Marie Salvatore" Principal Greene called into the microphone, I walked on stage and I heard clapping and also…._"yeah, go Bella_" and whistling from both my brothers. I turned a deep shade of red form embarrassment but also laughed as I went to get my diploma. My brothers were still shouting when ,"Jessica Coral Stanley," the principal called, and my brothers stopped the shouting. I was still laughing when I sat in my chair, everyone was looking at either me or my crazy brothers trying to figure out how were related.

"You know them?" Jessica asked, she wasn't even sitting down.

"Don't trip girl" I answered and ignored her for the rest of graduation. We threw our hats into the hair and were officially done with high school, I hugged Jessica who was crying and Lauren asked who the cute guys where that were whistling , I ignored her and went to hug Angela who was with Ben so I hugged him too.

My brothers made my way towards me, " I can't believe you guys made it" I said smiling. My second eldest brother Stefan hugged me, "well we couldn't miss our little sister's graduation know could we"

My eldest brother Damon then hugged me while saying, "Ok course….what would people think about us" he said dramatically.

I laughed, "So where's this Edward Cullen?" Damon said he had a murderous look on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just want to see who he is?" Stefan answered calmly.

"No way, you'll kill him, I know you guys to well" I answered back. They both had grins on their faces.

"Who are your friends Isabella?" Lauren's scratchy voice hopped in. I looked over at her and her eye's kept fluttering.

"Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" Damon said with charm you couldn't resist Damon Salvatore's charm along with his gorgeous blue eyes.

Lauren stuttered for a moment, "y-y-yeah h-he's right over there" Lauren pointed towards all the Cullens.

"Thank you sweetheart" Damon answered with charm. And both Damon and Stefan made their way towards the Cullens.

* * *

**Review**

**Be Breezie**


	2. why do you always get into trouble?

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

**Summary: **Bella Salvatore is the younger sister of both Damon and Stefan Salvatore; what happens if they come to surprise heron graduation and end up helping the Wolves and Cullens fight the New Born? Will Damon and Stefan kill Edward for leaving Bella? And will Bella leave with her brothers to Mystic falls?

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

I stopped them before they could do anything stupid.

"Don't….just don't kill him please" I begged. Damon smirked at me.

Not good.

"We just want to talk" Damon said.

I looked at Stefan for help, "you're the peacemaker" I said, "don't do anything to draw attention…like now" I said moving my eyes to the humans.

"Vampires" Damon said as Stefan was about to speak.

"Why do you always get associated with trouble when where not here?" Damon demanded to know.

"How about we talk at the house" I suggested.

"Hey vampires" Damon whispered low for a vampire, the Cullens turned towards us, "meet us at the boarding house"

* * *

"So what fun troublesome things have you done since we were away dear sister" Damon said sarcastically as I entered the room dressed in some black jeans, some black converse, a red and black corset with a leather jacket.

He was drinking bourbon, "nothing bad" I answered.

They both laughed, "What you do" Stefan asked me.

Before I could answer the door knocked, "come in Vampires" Damon yelled as I was about to get up. He motioned me to sit back down as the Cullens came in.

"Welcome to our humble home" Damon answered sarcastically, "may I offer you a drink or some Blood" Damon asked being polite and something was up.

"No thank you" Carlisle answered. Damon shrugged it off.

"Please take a seat" Stefan told them. I tried to sit as far away as possible.

"So what kind of vampires are you?" Damon asked getting to the point. All the Cullens turned to look at me, "you told them our secret!" Rosalie yelled at me.

Both my brothers laughed, "Yeah she told us" Damon said still laughing.

"Our heartbeats gave us away" Edward answered he was sitting next to me, and it was hard to ignore him.

"How? Unless…" Jasper asked out loud.

"Were vampires" Stefan answered for him.

"And how did you know we couldn't hear your heartbeats?" Damon eyebrows brushed together above his blue eyes.

"I can read people's mind" Edward answered. I looked down and tried to ignore the staring form my brothers.

"Why do you always get into trouble when were away?" Damon repeated his answer. I stood up and walked along the back of the couch, "it's not my fault im a magnet for trouble" I defended myself.

"Of course it not" Damon answered.

"Damon" Stefan said sternly.

Damon ignored him, "we discovered that in 1933"

"1933?" the Cullens asked me.

"How do you think the depression started" Damon said smirking; I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who compelled a stock broker to not pay so much for a stupid house" I said back.

"Isabella and Damon" Stefan called out our battle, "we have guest here" he said gentlemanly.

"Yes and why did you call us?" Edward asked.

"How do your eyes not change color?" Rosalie asked my brothers.

"We might be vampires but where still have our humanity" Stefan answered her.

"What kind of vampires are you?" jasper asked them.

"Were original vampire" I answered him.

"Original vampires?" Emmett asked me.

I nodded, "what makes original vampires different from our kind of vampires?" Esme asked any one of us.

"Why do you always get into trouble when were always?" Stefan asked me this time.

I shrugged, "it's a gift" I answered him hoping to end that particular question.

"Let's just get to the point," Damon said ending our discussion.

"We called you here because…"

**Review**

**Be Breezie**


	3. Bella's Life

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_Let's just get to the point," Damon said ending our discussion._

"_We called you here because…"_

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

"We called you here because we want mayhem our dear little sister has caused in this little down" Damon answered with fake concern.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking to ease my mind and process things, "Well let's see…" Emmett started off I smiled at his trying to lighten up the things.

"Ignore him" esme said to my brothers as she glared at him to shut up.

"Your serious….that's why you called us here" Edward asked with a slight humor in him.

Damon raised an eyebrow and in a serious tone asked, "If something bad happened to our sister then we want to know" Damon finished his drink and set it aside.

"Okay…"Edward said with slight humor still….and it was getting annoying, "nothing big compared to the great depression story but…."

Edward got interrupted by Rosalie, "we thought she was human and a tracker vampire hunted her down; bit her and they guys killed him and Edward got the venom out of her system before she could change into one of us"

Everyone was quiet and my brothers turned to look at me, "you forgot to mentioned that" Stefan answered in a trying not to yell at you right now tone.

I smiled sweetly, "slipped out of my mind"

"Anything else before we find out from them" Stefan asked me; I rolled my eyes Stefan looked back at the Cullens, I knew what he was gonna do, "you wouldn't dare" I challenged, before even Edward could stop him he looked into Alice's eyes and said, "What did Bella do while we were gone?"

He compelled her, and her words spilled out before she could even think about it, "on her birthday she got a paper cut and Jasper attacked her but didn't hurt her; Edward then broke up with her and I saw how hurt she was even suicide at times but never went through it; we then went to Italy when Edward thought Bella killed herself and made a deal with Aro the leader of our kind of vampires to turn her; then with the tracker's mate sent a newborn army to attack her and the wolves and us fought them and won" Alice said it really fast.

Damon stood up and his veins popped out, "no!"

* * *

**Review**

**Be Breezie**


	4. Drinking, Compelling and ageing

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

"No!" I yelled and used my vampire speed to stand in front of my brother to stop him from killing Edward, I felt my veins pop out and my teeth coming out and I hissed at my brother to stay away from him.

Damon quickly put back his human face as did I. I stayed in place waiting to see if my brother did another attack, when I know he didn't he just glared at me and left the house quickly.

* * *

Stefan apologized for our brother's almost attack. I went into the woods after that to calm myself down, I knew I had to feed and soon.

I heard campers as I got closer to a stream close to the house, there heart beats were unbearable. I heard one heartbeat move away from the others, I followed it, it was a female she was collecting wood; a fire im guessing.

I quickly sunk up behind her, she gasped when she saw me, and "don't scream" I compelled her and drank from her neck greedily.

I felt hands on my arms pulling me away from the girl who dropped down unconscious now, I wasn't as hungry but it was still there.

"Calm down Bella" Edward's voice soothed me but I knew he was trying to restrain himself form the girl's blood.

Carlisle came and inspected the girl, Edward let me go and I walked towards the girl, Edward grabbed my hands making sure I won't attack, "forget everything and leave" I compelled her once again and she walked away like strolling through a park and not the woods.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked in a tone that sounded as if she just seems a miracle.

"It comes with becoming a vampire" Edward rested me against his chest. And I felt safe. He surprised me when he growled.

I looked at his family, "how do we know she didn't compelle us or you?" Rosalie asked back to her usual mean voice.

"I wouldn't do that" I said through my teeth.

"How do we know, that" she sneered back. She had me there, "you don't, but you have to believe me that I would do that" I said honestly.

She huffed, "how old are you?" Carlisle asked once everyone had calmed down.

I cracked a smile, "don't you know you should never ask a women her age" I felt Edward chuckle quietly, and some cracked a smile.

"born 16 years before the civil war, so around 150 I guess" I answered Edward pulled me closer until I was resting on his chest.

"And you know us" I said to jasper who kept his distance along with Alice at his side.

* * *

**Another short chapter**

**Review**

**Be Breezie**

* * *

Listening to Aly & Aj- collapsed.

thinking about doing a story where Vampires take over the world, Edward imprints on Bella and wanted to turn her but she's already a vampire a Salvatore vampire

what do you think?


	5. White Oak Stake

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

They all looked confused, "what do you mean?" Jasper asked still confused and not angry anymore.

"Damon must have compelled you to forget him" I muttered but even they heard me.

"Then discompelle him" Rosalie shouted at me; I turned to her in a _don't rush me_ look, "I can't" I said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Emmett asked me, "the person who compelled you can discompelle you" I explained shortly.

Jasper was the first to run back to my house.

* * *

Jasper had Damon pinned up to the wall as Carlisle and Emmett grabbed a thrashing Stefan; "what you tell them?" Damon asked once he saw me.

"Just discompelle him" I begged, he thought about it for a moment, "Remember" Damon said right into jasper's eyes.

After a few moments Jasper let him go and both hugged it out, "They were the best of friends back in the war, when jasper had to leave Texas for a few months" Edward explained as his family looked at him.

"Commander Salvatore" Jasper said smiling, "Captain Whitlock" Damon said smiling like a mad man.

"Haven't seen you in a while" Damon continued, "thought you would be dead and long gone"

"How do you two know each other exactly?" Rosalie butted in.

"Civil war, our army met his when we had accidently been sent to the same area" jasper explained to us, "after that mix up we were sent back to our families"

"We were to meet up again to fight the north but…"jasper shook his head, "that's when Maria came and pretty much killed me"

"Maria Lopez?" Stefan asked Jasper, Jasper brushed his eyebrows together in confusion, "how do you know Maria?" he asked him.

"She tried to kill us" I spoke calmly.

"So Maria is dead?" jasper asked quiet calm for taking then news.

I nodded, "Stefan had been going through his ripper days we stumbled upon her and slash…killed her and her sister" I explained using hand motions.

Damon let out a laugh, "guess the ripper does work for something" he put his arm around Stefan's shoulder.

"You kill all three sisters?" jasper exclaimed.

"All but one…the youngest I think?" Stefan said trying to calm him down.

"But let's focus on the main reason here?" Stefan said changing the subject.

"When did you compelle Jasper?" Alice asked, getting back to the subject.

"Found him wandering around, couldn't believe it, you remembered me and were trying to bit me…by the way" Damon said pointing to jasper, "So I compelled you to no know me and to be a bit more…under control"

"So why did you guys come?" I asked getting out of the subject once and for all, "and don't pull that graduation crap" I added sternly.

"Klaus is looking for white oak stakes" Damon said sighing.

"What are white oak stakes?" Emmett asked curious.

"White oak stake is what can kill an original" I answered, "so we just get the stakes kill them and finally be done with them" I said making our plan.

"Just one problem Einstein" Damon called to me as I left to get the stakes.

I leaned against the door way, "what?" I asked kind of rudely.

"Apparently if we kill one of the originals then there blood line dies too" Stefan explained, I bit my lip pissed off, and "why is that a problem?" Carlisle asked us.

"We don't know what blood lien were from" I said quietly.

* * *

**Another short chapter**

**Review**

* * *

**Check out**

_Life before the hunger games_

_Collage Scandal_

_Daddy convict and_

_My Mafia Boyfriend_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

"the farthest we've gotten was to a vampire named Mary who changed rose who changed Katherine who changed us" Damon told me the blood line, "then let's go find Mary" I stated.

Both brothers just rolled their eyes, "You think we would have done that without you" he said in an obvious tone, "what happened?" I asked forgetting the Cullens were in the room with us.

"Kol got to her before we could and killed her" Damon added, I ran my hand through my hair, "then we take our chances" I told them crossing my arms.

"Are you crazy one wrong stake to an original and it could be us getting killed" Damon said in a loud tough voice, "then what do we do?" I asked my older brother.

All of a sudden I felt calmness defeat my anger…Jasper.

"What about asking the Volturi?" Alice asked us, I shook my head as my brothers looked confused, "the Volturi doesn't know about our kind" I told her.

"Who are the Volturi?" Stefan asked getting into bog brother mode, I looked at Carlisle, he nodded and started to explain; Damon ended up laughing at the thought of their being Vampire kings.

"Man would Klaus kill them if he found out?" Stefan joined in.

"Why not?" I said thinking about it, they all looked at me crazy like, "Bella the Volturi is what keeping peace with us" Edward interfered, "I know but…but what if we made like a deal, we could tell Klaus that there are vampires wanting to kill him and in exchange he could tell us who changed Mary"

They thought about it, "let me get this straight" Damon interrupted everyone's thoughts and stood up, "you want to threaten Klaus"

I nodded, "you're crazy" he mentioned.

"crazy but crazy enough to work" Stefan asked himself, we both turned towards him confused, "your siding with her" Damon asked, "your siding with me" I asked at the same time.

Stefan was the once who knew right from wrong between the three of us, "it might work" he said.

"fine what if by some miracle it works then what…hum he could compelle us to tell him and then we don't know who changed Mary" Damon semi-yelled.

"Then let me go…I can't be compelled" I told them. They shook their head immediately not even letting me finish, "way too dangerous" they said at the same time.

"I'll go with her" Edward's voice bargained in, everyone looked at him confused, "Edward are you sure?" Esme asked her youngest son, Edward nodded, "I'll protect her, were much harder to kill then you are" Edward replied, we were all now looking at Damon and Stefan since they were calling the shots here now.

They looked at each other and had a look conversation, "Fine" Stefan told Edward. My brothers left to other parts of the house indicating the meeting was over, as the Cullens left I grabbed Edward's hand he turned around slowly, "I hope you know what you're doing" I whispered before leaving to my room.

* * *

**Review :D**


	7. Cock blocker

_A Brothers Help_

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

"Edward are you sure about this?" I asked him one more time, he sighed but nodded as his responds, "lets hit the road" he told me, I smiled we had said good-bye to our family before driving all the way across the country in Edward's Volvo.

"You do know we could just fly right?" I told him as we reached Seattle, he looked over at me and smiled, and "yes but a road trip can give us time to talk and spend time together" he pointed out.

I laughed he drove fast and since he didn't sleep we'll be there in no time.

* * *

"Wake up love" I heard Edward's voice waking me up, I groaned, "what?' I whined he ruined my wonderful dream that I know forgot, he laughed, "were going hunting" I looked at my surroundings and saw a forest around me, "where are we?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Welcome to Idaho" he said laughing I got it too and laughed as well, "do you wanna hunt or not" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and ran towards the woods, "are you going to teach me?" I asked him seductively, I heard him growl quietly, he put his arms around my waist and pushed my back against a tree, "don't temp me love" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed exposing my neck to him.

* * *

Our hunting went like this, we made out a lot….we drank the blood of a large Elk while he had 2 mountain lion and a fat dear, "are you full yet?" I asked teasing him even tough vampires don't get fat it's still fun to think that they do.

He growled and pounced making me stumble as I laid on the ground with him hovering me, "not yet" his tone had a double meaning, his lips touched mine and so did the blood in his mouth.

I used my tongue and licked the blood of his mouth and his teeth, he growled against as I let his tongue explore my mouth deepening the kiss. I moaned in his mouth and moved my arms up and down his back making my hands grabbed his shirt into fists; while one of his hands stayed on the ground holding him up the other made its way up and down and since I wore a skirt he landed his hand under it and settled on holding onto my ass.

And that's when the phone rang, "ignore it" I mumbled against his lips, he agreed and traveled down my neck sucking it with medium force. The phone stopped then it rang again…and again….and again, I heard Edward's playful growl gone, "cock blocker" he muttered as he straddled me, I laughed, as he answered his phone "what" he said angrily.

"Fine" he agreed not liking it and hung up, he stood up and help me up as well, "what happened?" I asked worried now.

"Alice saw us and she said she had to interrupt or we'll never stop" if he could blush he would have and since I could I did.

"We'll get our time don't worry love" he kissed me one more time before making us run back to the car.

* * *

**Review: D**

* * *

Thinking about doing a story where

Ron and Bella are twin siblings

and

Harry adnd Edward are twins as well

and all are friends at Hogwarts with Hermione.

Tell me what you think should i or should i not?


End file.
